This project aims to identify the disease locus for congenital nephrotic syndrome of the Finnish type in North American families. Our first goal is to determine whether the disease locus in these families maps to 19q, where the disease locus has been mapped in Finnish CNF families. Ultimately we intend to identify the locus and characterize the mutation in each family. In two families the disease locus has been mapped to 19q. Studies are in progress in the third family; the fourth family is in the process of having blood collected.